Let's Find Melody
by Torchwood Boy
Summary: ONE SHOT - Melody Pond is lost in the Universe. The Doctor must find her, but not before bumping into some old friends. Donna, Martha and Rose return in this One Shot about Let's Kill Hitler, in which they are all in. Please Enjoy!


**I am writing a long Harry Potter story at the moment, but I decided to come back to Doctor Who and give you a little One Shot.**

**This is for the rumour about Rose, Donna and Martha returning in Lets Kill Hitler.**

**Enjoy.**

…**..**

Donna Noble sat at the coffee table of a little bar. She had to get out of Shaun's way. He just kept nagging her about how they could go and live abroad, take the family and start a new life in America.

Yeah bloody right! Donna was a very rich person, she didn't plan to let Shaun make her leave.

"Excuse me." Said a strange looking man in a Bow Tie.

"What." Donna said turning around in her chair to face the man.

He jumped back as if he was shocked by her.

"Oi! Don't jump away from me like that you stupid Skinny Prawn!" Donna said, not knowing why she had just called him a stupid prawn.

The man smiled, as if he recognised her.

"Sorry, I was just wondering if you had seen a baby?" He said, smiling.

"Oh, yeah I saw one." Donna said, smiling.

"Oh, where!" The man said.

"Just head down that road, take a left, take a right and Piss off!" Donna said, standing up and walking away.

The Doctor watched as Donna left.

"Good old Donna…" He said, a sad smile on his Face.

….

Martha Jones was carrying more shopping then she had ever before.

Mickey had asked her to get a few things while he hunted for a Slitheen that went rogue on a bus.

Martha had told him she could do it, but he refused, saying he could do it.

Martha had decided to cut through an alleyway, home was only round the corner.

Then she heard it, the engines roared behind her. Spinning around Martha Jones saw the Big Blue Box stood in front of her.

The Doctor stepped out looking around the Alley before spotting Martha.

"Doctor?" Martha asked, his face had changed.

"Martha?" The Doctor said, stopping in his tracks.

Martha dropped her shopping and ran to him, he hugged her and as Martha pulled away she looked into his eyes.

"How are you?" Martha asked, unable to say anything else.

"Bad. I have lost a baby." The Doctor said, noticing Martha's shocked expression. "Not mine!"

Martha smiled.

"Well, I haven't seen one and none of the Babies I had told me about a baby… Oh wait, there might be something." Martha said, remembering something. "I can't remember what, but something told me to tell you. Egypt."

The Doctor looked at her strange. Martha shrugged and the Doctor went back to the Tardis, turning around at the door.

"I'll see you again Martha Jones… Smith." The Doctor said. "Oh and tell the idiot I said hello."

Martha shook her head as the Doctor waved goodbye and returned to the Tardis, Martha watched him leave.

"Goodbye Doctor…" Martha said, watching him go before returning to her shopping.

…

The Doctor fell as the Tardis shook and soared and ducked.

"What's wrong with you!" The Doctor said, pulling a lever, just to hold on.

Looking at the screen he saw something he hoped to never see again.

"The walls of the Universe had fallen, but wait… It's fine. Oh Melody Pond, what have you done?" The Doctor said as the Tardis landed.

The Doctor stood up and walked down the steps. Not seeing the message that was on the screen 'I always take you where you need to go…"

The Doctor stepped out. It was a graveyard in mid day and a young blonde woman stood looking at a grave, but she looked up as the Doctor stepped out.

His heart skipped a beat, his hands became sweaty and he shook.

Rose Tyler.

"Hello Doctor, you've done it a…" But she was cut off by a hug that said everything.

He was still the same man, still her Doctor. Pulling away the Doctor looked at her, her eyes were like rivers.

"Rose…" The Doctor said quietly.

"Doctor…" Rose replied, pulling away.

"I don't know why I am here. But I am looking for an Alien Time baby." The Doctor said, unable to look away from her eyes.

"Well… Torchwood hasn't seen anything like that. But we have your number, and now the walls are down again, I guess we can ring you." Rose said, still holding one of his hands.

"The walls should be safe, whatever Melody's doing, she is keeping them safe. Thank you Rose Tyler." The Doctor said, hugging her again. "Be safe…"

"You too…" Rose replied, whispering into his ears.

Pulling away, the Doctor placed a hand on her tear and gently wiped it away.

Walking away the Doctor chanced one more look. She hadn't looked away. She was the most perfect person in reality.

As the Tardis left looked back at the grave.

'John Smith. He was a man with two hearts. One of his own, and one too share…"

Rose smiled.

…...

**I really hoped you enjoyed this. I love writing Doctor Who and I will definitely right it again. I have only done one long story for Doctor Who and that was 'You Haven't got a stupid face." A Jenny story.**

**Anyway I really hope you like this and pretty please Review.**

**: )**


End file.
